Her Majesty's Battle
by leDASHann
Summary: ABANDONED FIC. Peter/Susan. As Susan Pevensie struggles with her life, she is given one last chance to make things right. Will she be able to come back to the place where was once queen? Set during & after The Last Battle.
1. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Her Majesty's Battle  
(Susan's Return to Narnia)

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis. He is the genius behind the world that is Narnia.**

Chapter One: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Susan Pevensie stepped onto the sidewalk, the cold rain immediately soaking her heavy coat. Her footsteps were loud on the concrete below her as she quickly sped from Peter's flat. As it had often occurred, the two siblings had made their way to the familiar home after having the same argument that started several months ago. This time, however, the results were quite the opposite of anger and frustration. Instead, a night of pleasure erupted from their repetitive argument on how Susan's idea of living was staying out late every night and bringing home more men than she could count.

"_Susan," Peter said harshly, "none of these men are going to give you happiness. The sooner you realize that, the sooner the pieces of your life will fall back into place."_

"_You can't tell me what to do, Peter Pevensie," Susan replied shortly. "It's my life and at this moment I am quite content with who I am."_

_Peter_ _looked at her, the frustration rising up inside of him. Within two strides, he had her pinned against the wall. Susan's eyes were filled with fear as this was the first time Peter had ever tried to physically attack her. She closed her eyes and waited for the first hit, but it never came. After what seemed like hours, Peter's lips descended on hers and Susan's eyes opened in surprise. What was even more shocking, however, was the fact that she was kissing him back. As he pressed her against the wall, Peter's hands slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Susan's own hands found their way to his waist, clumsily unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers. As their clothes fell to the floor in a silent heap, Peter's lips descended onto the creamy, white skin of her neck. Susan moaned softly._

_"This is wrong," she said breathlessly._

_"I know." Peter said in response._

_"We shouldn't be doing this."_

_"It doesn't matter. Tonight, you're mine."_

_As his hands explored her body Susan threw her head back against the wall. As they came together, all propriety was forgotten in a wave of pleasure. After a few moments, it was over._

"That was utterly stupid of me," Susan said to herself, "I shouldn't have let that happen. What was I thinking?"

Although she was furious about what had happened she couldn't help but notice the way that Peter had made her feel tonight. He touched her in ways that none of the other men had ever dared to try. It was almost as if they were back in—

"Susan!" a female voice cried out suddenly. Susan head whipped up and she was face to face with one of her co-workers

"Helen," she said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," she responded jokingly. Susan, however, was only half listening. She was still quite confused about her feelings on the night and didn't want to be talking with anyone at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Helen asked, "You seem like you're off in another place."

"I'm absolutely exhausted, Helen," Susan answered, although she was only half listening. "And it's positively dreadful out in the rain."

"I agree," Helen said, although it seemed that she had just noticed that it was raining. "How about we go for a cup of coffee? I'm parched." Susan nodded and the two walked to the nearest café and ordered their drinks. After settling down in a cozy booth, a casual conversation began about the events of the night.

"So how was your outing with Edward," Helen asked curiously, "did he take you to a nice place?"

"We went to this little place downtown," Susan responded. "It was fine until my brother showed up."

"Peter?" Helen said in disgust. "He needs to realize that you've grown up."

"I know."

"Did you two have another argument?"

"Of course we did," Susan said in exasperation. "When do we not?"

"Honestly, Susan," Helen said with an annoyed tone. "I think you need to tell him to bugger off and mind is own bloody business. You're not a child and he can't tell you how to live your life."

"If only it were that easy, Helen," Susan said with a snort. "Peter would go to the ends of the earth for me." Susan rolled her eyes as she said this and Helen smirked almost automatically.

"They way you talk about Peter," Helen said with a hint of amusement, "makes one believe that he were in love with you." Susan eyed her suspiciously, obviously taken aback by her comment.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Helen started slowly. "Peter always has a problem with the men you date and quite frankly, it seems more like jealousy than him being protective. Also, you just mentioned that he would go to the ends of the earth for you. Only someone truly in love with you would say that."

"You're being ridiculous," Susan replied, but her response was a little shaky. "Peter's my brother. Nothing more."

"Oh do lighten up, Su", Helen said while rolling her eyes. "I was only having a go at you. You know I would never accuse you and Peter of having—erm—more than a sibling type relationship. That would be too much of a scandal. We wouldn't want a nasty rumour spreading around the office, now, would we?"

"It would be beastly," Susan said while taking a sip of her drink. "Remember what happened to Jane?" Helen nearly spit out her coffee at the mention of the woman who used to be the secretary at the office they worked in.

"It was exquisitely amusing seeing her try to convince everyone that she hadn't slept with the boss," Helen managed to say after catching her breath. "She definitely tried hard. It's unfortunate that George had that moronic grin on his face for days. Everyone knew she was in a state of denial."

"It was definitely the highlight of the year." Susan said with a chuckle.

"You're right, though. It would be beastly for me to say that you were secretly dating—no—sleeping with your brother. Too much for the office to handle I'm afraid. Especially after all the calls we've been receiving this past week."

"Don't remind me," Susan said lazily, "Virginia's got me working for seven days straight starting tomorrow. It's going to be tiresome." Susan drank the remaining contents in her cup, placed it down on the table and rolled up her sleeve to look at her watch. "I'm terribly sorry, Helen," she said sadly, "but I think it's time that I retire. Tonight has been awfully eventful and I do need to get some sleep if I want to keep my job. I'll see you at the office?"

"Bright and early," Helen responded sarcastically. The two stood up and gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek before parting. Susan was about ten minutes from her flat when she when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a deep, male voice. Susan turned around with anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe you followed me."

"Well, what did you expect?" the man asked curiously. "I can't have just forgotten what happened tonight."

"Peter," Susan spat out viciously, "it was your fault we slept together."

"My fault?" Peter said, obviously taken aback.

"None of this would've happened if you had just left me alone in the first place!" Susan screamed while pushing him off the sidewalk.

"Oh, so you knew that this would happen?" Peter challenged.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan said angrily, "which is why you should've left me alone while you still could. I'm not a child anymore, Peter. I'm a grown woman and you can't control my life."

"Su," Peter said calmly, "I can see why you hate me at the moment."

"No," Susan interjected, "I don't hate you." She looked up and smirked before continuing. "Hating you would imply that I have feelings for you at all. Now, if you're done talking, I would love to go home and get some sleep." At that comment, she turned around and headed towards her flat. Peter watched her leave and let out a scream of frustration. He didn't notice, however, the lone tear that had made its way down Susan's pale cheek as she walked away.

**A/N: Yes. This is my first multi-chapter fic. So constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Also, you might notice that the dialogue of the fight at the end is borrowed from the movie for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I just couldn't resist. I loved the fight in the movie.**


	2. Everybody's Fool

Her Majesty's Battle   
(Susan's Return to Narnia)

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis. He is the genius behind the world that is Narnia.**

Chapter Two: Everybody's Fool

"Stop thinking about it," Susan muttered to herself. "He's obviously stopped caring considering you haven't talked since last week." She stared at the mirror wishing that her words were true. But Susan knew better. Everything she had just said was a lie. A complete lie, if you will. Peter had called her every day since the night in his flat.

As if he could not care about her. As if he could not love her. As if he could just forget.

Susan shook her head, ridding herself of all the thoughts she could possibly posses on the situation. Grabbing the tube on top of the drawer, she smeared the rouge roughly across her naked lips. Susan stared at her reflection with a sense of accomplishment. She was complete.

As she stepped out of her building, Susan is greeted by a young man standing on the sidewalk. He smiled, taking her by the hand to his car.

"Shall we?" the man asked and Susan suddenly realized she'd forgotten his name.

"Absolutely," she responded politely, a smile creeping onto her face.

The drive to the restaurant had been awkward and silent, for Susan couldn't help but be embarrassed at the fact that she had no idea what this man's name was. However, when they reached their destination and a few glasses of wine had been poured down her throat, Susan forgot her worries as the buzz of alcohol consumed her mind.

"John," Susan said happily, "this night has been quite enjoyable."

"George," he corrected with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes, of course," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"I think it's time I brought you back," George said while pushing down the glass that Susan was currently taking a sip from, "you've had enough to drink."

"Or we could go to your flat," Susan insisted, her tone not as enthusiastic as she had hoped it would be.

"Are you sure?" George asked tentatively although his voice had a hint of excitement in it.

"Positive."

George called for the bill and the two of them headed out of the restaurant holding hands and laughing. As they drove back to George's flat, Susan looked out the window and smiled to herself. She could finally forget about that ridiculous night with Peter.

The pair stumbled through the front door, unable to keep their hands off each other. Susan took control, as she often did with men, and pushed him onto the couch. Their clothes became a pile forgotten on the living room floor, their limbs weaving a tangled mess.

Forget. That was what she was here to do.

Susan moaned as George planted kisses across her neck line. He smiled as he positioned himself above her and she looked up at him with glazed eyes. He plunged into her and Susan groaned loudly, biting into his shoulder. Moving as one, Susan closed her eyes in ecstasy. As soon as she did, however, she immediately regretted it. The only thing she could see now was Peter. It was him with whom she was doing the oldest dance known to man. It was him she was wishing was with her now, bringing her to the peak of pleasure. Susan gasped, digging her nails into George's back. She attempted to shake the image of her brother from her mind with no success. Susan bit her lip as she came, knowing fully that if she had allowed herself to make any sort of noise, it would have been Peter's name escaping from her lips.

George collapsed on top of her, breathing words of endearment into her ear. Susan looked away and stared at a spot on the wall. She didn't even notice the tears making their way down her cheeks. After George had finally fallen asleep, she slipped from underneath his limp body and made her way to the bathroom. Looking into the sink, Susan turned on the tap and splashed the cold liquid onto her heated face. Staring into her reflection, she tried to calm her breathing for it was coming out in short, quick breaths.

This was not what she had wanted. This was not what she had hoped for. This was exactly the opposite of what she had been trying to do. Susan wanted to forget Peter. And she had failed. She had failed miserably.

Finding the bedroom, Susan threw herself onto the bed and cried.

"It's not fair," she said, her voice muffled by the large mass of cotton. "It's not fair, Aslan, and you know it. Why did you do it? Why did you abandon us? Why did you take away everything I have ever loved? "

She smashed her fists into the bed and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What am I doing?" Susan asked herself. "I'm acting like a child. There is no Aslan. There is no Narnia. There never was and there never will be. It was all a game. _Just a game._"

She fell asleep muttering those three words over and over again. When she woke up the next morning, Susan made her way to the living room and quickly gathered her clothes. As she fumbled to put them back on, Susan stopped and stared at last night's lover. She couldn't believe what she had done. Tearing her eyes away from him, Susan headed towards the door forcing it open when she reached it. The noise woke George and a look of concern quickly made its way across his face. He got up from the couch but before he could say anything, Susan opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I have to go."

"Susan," George called out, "Have I done anything wrong?"

Susan turned and looked at him with a sad smile.

"No." she replied with a shaky voice, "But I have."

"Susan!"

But she had already gone.

Susan made her way outside of the building and found the nearest pay phone. She called for a cab and stepped into the backseat when it arrived. She quickly muttered her address and shoved the money into the driver's hand. After what seemed like an endless drive, Susan made her way up the stairs to her flat, bumping into a few people along the way. Walking down the hallway, she realized she had started to cry again. Susan viciously wiped the tears away as if they were liquid poison to her skin. As she struggled to put the key into the lock, she looked up and noticed a note posted on her door:

_Su,_

_Professor Kirke wants to meet with the four of us, along with Eustace and Jill. Lu, Ed and I have already booked our tickets for the train. Please consider it._

_- Peter_

Without a second thought, Susan took the note and ripped it to pieces.

**A/N:** **And there you have it! Sorry if it's not what you expected but I had to set up the big you-know-what in The Last Battle. The next update should be out next week. Also, I'm not quite sure whether the majority of this fic will take place in the real world or Narnia. I sort of have two versions of this story running through my head. Therefore, I want a bit of your feedback. Do you want to this to be an adventure fic or would you rather have it as an emotional journey until Susan finally reaches Narnia? Your suggestions are key. On a side note, every chapter title is a song that I feel expresses what's going on in each chapter. When the story is finished, I'll post a list of every song and who it's by so you can have a listen.  
**


End file.
